


lik the p'lice

by emcapi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, put here to be preserved for future posterity, this is basically just a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emcapi/pseuds/emcapi
Summary: yall remember the "my name is cow... i lik the bred" meme?thats it thats all this is





	lik the p'lice

we are venom

and wen its nite

or wen the moon

is shining brite

our enemies

are all deceased;

we stay up late;

we lik the p'lice


End file.
